wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
SummerSlam 2016
SummerSlam (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on August 21, 2016 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. It was the twenty-ninth event under the SummerSlam chronology, the second consecutive SummerSlam at this particular venue, and the first event under the reintroduction of the WWE brand extension. Event summary Sasha Banks vs Charlotte Sasha Banks could not counter Charlotte’s ruthlessness at SummerSlam, where the second-generation challenger picked up her second WWE Women’s Championship without the aid of her protégé Dana Brooke. After Sasha seemed to take control of the bout in the early goings, Charlotte managed to trap the champion in the corner and drop her from the top rope to the canvas, folding Sasha in half and injuring The Boss’ lower back. Sasha attempted to fight through the pain, but each near-fall seemed to take a little bit more out of the champion as she not only defended her title, but the dream she’d chased since she was 10 years old. It was that perseverance that saved her from a top-rope Razor’s Edge maneuver from Charlotte, which Sasha reversed into a stunning hurricanrana. Once back in the fight, Sasha exchanged clubbing blows and stinging slaps with the cunning challenger. Sasha soon had Charlotte on the defensive, hitting her with double knees in the corner, a rope-assisted Boston crab and an aerial assault to the floor that brought Barclays Center to its feet. Evading Natural Selection, Sasha nearly put Charlotte away with an excruciating Bank Statement that pushed the challenger to the point of desperation. Charlotte finally connected with Natural Selection moments later for a two-count. Frustration mounting, Charlotte sought to humiliate the champion with more slaps across the face, and it was this brazen show of disrespect that spurred Sasha to trap her opponent in a match-ending Bank Statement. Unfortunately, Charlotte was able to reverse the maneuver into a pinning predicament that forced Sasha’s shoulders to the canvas. Three seconds later, Charlotte became WWE Women’s Champion a second time. Charlotte, who has now won 14 out of her 16 pay-per-view matches in WWE, now looks to surpass her 114-day WWE Women’s Title reign as Sasha remains in close pursuit of the crown jewel of Raw’s Women’s division. But for now, anyway, The Boss bows to “the queen.” The Miz vs Apollo Crews Apollo Crews was determined to walk out of Brooklyn with the Intercontinental Championship — and make sure The Miz remembered his name. Unfortunately, a late slip-up by the upstart ensured that The Awesome One remained the champion. Just one year after he made his NXT debut in the Barclays Center, Crews found himself in WWE and in a high-profile title bout, but Miz did his best to keep the rookie grounded, wearing his rival down on the mat. When The A–Lister decided to take flight himself, he dove right into a picture-perfect dropkick from Crews. That was the opening that Crews needed to take control of the bout. In a display of power and agility, Crews tossed The Miz around with ease, cut him off at every corner, and took to the air in pursuit of the Intercontinental Championship. However, the upstart made the mistake of taking his eyes off The Miz and turning his attention to Maryse at ringside. That misstep gave The A-Lister the chance he needed to blindside his challenger and connect with The Skull-Crushing Finale to retain his title. The Intercontinental Champion may have been able to celebrate a close victory with his wife, but in the back of his head, he has to know that he may not be so lucky the next time he does battle with Apollo Crews. Becky Lynch, Naomi & Carmella vs Natalya, Alexa Bliss & Nikki Bella With Eva Marie recuperating from anxiety and stress brought on by the WWE Universe, many thought Natalya and Alexa Bliss were at a disadvantage heading into what was supposed to be a Six-Woman Tag Team Match at SummerSlam. However, the third-generation Superstar and the SmackDown Live newcomer had an ace up their sleeves to even the odds. Nikki Bella joined the two competitors, returning from a neck injury that kept her out of action for nearly a year to guide her team to victory over Becky Lynch, Naomi & Carmella.. The Barclays Center came unglued when the star of the upcoming E! reality show “Total Bellas” arrived, but it did not seem to give her team the upper hand in the early moments of the match, as Natalya fell victim to exciting offense from The Princess of Staten Island and Naomi. The tide turned when Nikki tagged into the match and planted Carmella into the canvas with a spinebuster, then showed that she was feeling “Fearless” and in peak physical condition by banging out a few push-ups. The trio of Bella, Bliss & Natalya trapped Carmella in their corner, wearing down The Princess of Staten Island and preventing her partners from tagging into the bout. Carmella was able to scurry away from Natalya and send the Irish Lass-Kicker into action. Becky hurled her rivals around with aplomb as bodies flew across the ring in a flurry of Bexploder Suplexes. The bout soon broke down, with all six women brawling in the squared circle. When the dust settled, Nikki Bella clobbered The Princess of Staten Island with a hard elbow, following up with a TKO to pick up the victory. The former two-time Divas Champion has made a statement to the rest of the women on the SmackDown Live roster — Nikki Bella is back and better than ever. The United States Championship Match did not take place after Roman Reigns rendered Rusev unable to compete What started as a pre-match attack by United States Champion Rusev quickly transformed into an out-on-control onslaught by Roman Reigns that brought SummerSlam’s U.S. Title showdown to a crashing halt before it even got started. Following the infamous “cake incident” on Raw, which saw Rusev’s new bride Lana embarrassed and covered in baked goods, an irate Rusev came to The Biggest Event of the Summer hungry for retribution. Unable to keep his cool, The Bulgarian Brute unloaded on his adversary before the bell even rang. Unfortunately for Rusev, the chaos ultimately blew back on him in excruciating fashion as Reigns absolutely snapped, ignoring a slew of officials as he unleased a hellacious counter-assault that left the titleholder completely dismantled. When Reigns finally relented and headed to the back, WWE medical personal determined that the United States Champion was unable to compete. Then, as the battered titleholder — whom officials later confirmed had suffered bruised ribs — began to make his way up the ramp with some assistance, Reigns reemerged. Apparently unsatisfied with the punishment he had unleashed on Rusev, the unglued Superstar leveled Rusev with a wicked Spear and, in the process, made it clear that whenever the two competitors do finally meet for the title, it will not be a civilized encounter. Results * Singles match for the WWE Women's Championship: '''Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks © * '''Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: The Miz © (with Maryse) defeated Apollo Crews * Six-woman tag team match: 'Natalya, Alexa Bliss and Nikki Bella defeated Becky Lynch, Naomi and Carmella Other on-screen talent *'Ring announcer: JoJo *'Interviewer:' Andrea D'Marco & Maria Menounos * Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 123 SS 08212016ej 1346--afbb3ab29924d56eac42bdd7a283d92c.jpg 124_SS_08212016ej_1372--843eed6d535e715ae78e3985d28f8e35.jpg 125_SS_08212016ej_1090--7c691c1345ff4d67f8e4f893717f606b.jpg 126_SS_08212016ej_1096--d1dd6053234c385dc57362b92dc5870f.jpg 127_SS_08212016jg_0558--0edc1dfc9c93ff7d00807d0e1e1b07c6.jpg 128_SS_08212016ej_1100--69e3b04f3ce5e95b0ca7d4c2694648f4.jpg 129_SS_08212016jg_0563--0551e10151d130a0e1be0d927afb1c8b.jpg 130_SS_08212016jg_0568--13c6b1dcca4544949227b1760b33cf31.jpg 131_SS_08212016ej_1111--d15c6030df0ffc57390afeaad2e9a253.jpg 132_SS_08212016dg_2337--d3bb58c591271d347e4488eebbc5a38b.jpg 133_SS_08212016ej_1116--c13cf82007dc0ba259a82d53e684fce4.jpg 134_SS_08212016dg_2348--b7bdc3fd99842be4ac68c39f5481e256.jpg 135_SS_08212016jg_0584--7ace05b4d15580b838667e80c25c3c5e.jpg 136_SS_08212016dg_2384--33b786e237159d593d8b862edf6c4b48.jpg 137_SS_08212016ej_1123--113094292d3f372d3360942c558ca052.jpg 138_SS_08212016ej_1124--bf299f6513bde5179e1258fb3865ae26.jpg 139_SS_08212016jg_0481--0e7347a739235dfa87889847a59f30dc.jpg 140_SS_08212016jg_0589--394407332a7fcdd9d5b8325bec542b80.jpg 141_SS_08212016dg_2441--7f1b7219e7a27368ac48b3a4d037c2bf.jpg 142_SS_08212016ej_1131--405c060dc2eaf8378e350fbaf9fe76a0.jpg 143_SS_08212016jg_0597--330cdb8abca4786476d3de6ee3bb5a2a.jpg 144_SS_08212016jg_0599--1c87be9f0c09b6dd6646abb55854f584.jpg 145_SS_08212016ej_1134--89065e488aadfeb53bc7c60f0f805f76.jpg 146_SS_08212016ej_1141--84469f87233d86248beb6efdc6cb1781.jpg 147_SS_08212016jg_0608--e93a47298f73885a1bf73cf7b29f0e5d.jpg 148_SS_08212016ej_1173--16fbc69526a8582227303ffd2f035a68.jpg 149_SS_08212016ej_1183--cf65fd3270d9d7af5d8ec6cf837ea751.jpg 150_SS_08212016ej_1156--68c6c09e75541df78c779a476dcaec2d.jpg 151_SS_08212016jg_0630--871e604c8a3140180023f30c8c499101.jpg 152_SS_08212016jg_0636--768f8d5850174fc5aeb16eab0010f869.jpg 153_SS_08212016ej_1281--9980e8e6f304d7c2e5467bc5111d625f.jpg 289 SS 08212016jg 1216--2b713e263c6111319b4248713b433263.jpg 290 SS 08212016ej 3040--b7d6a29a18bca22fcdc8d2d8f3f577d1.jpg 291 SS 08212016ej 3048--d9b111c8f0df609ecf80a2c92c735ae6.jpg 292 SS 08212016ej 3172--d042212ffbe6b8cbaaffd5e4f915abf4.jpg 293 SS 08212016ej 3069--24c64698b0e645f5dbd222d3144c176d.jpg 294 SS 08212016dg 5372--c38bde9c4d77f79308274b96da484116.jpg 295 SS 08212016jg 1230--174c5570f39e7b5b0096c57f325590f7.jpg 296 SS 08212016ej 2976--595aef20e044c0f45a41a0023fcaffc6.jpg 297 SS 08212016ej 2978--d8f473fe335fd2412c2801967fa5fd4f.jpg 298 SS 08212016dg 5497--2bcb8ab6ec302f35dc55853eb32a9d64.jpg 299 SS 08212016dg 5516--cfcc66451541c7549817e763a9cb53b4.jpg 300 SS 08212016ej 2983--20127ff61c59ec7544229fcb31a098b0.jpg 301 SS 08212016ej 3204--4852efc43bd602e9891d499aa37ea3a9.jpg 302 SS 08212016dg 5547--e910ebea0d709322bc59b0593b818992.jpg 303 SS 08212016ej 2986--662318a1b540a0fd6a4b00e4191e06c2.jpg 304 SS 08212016ej 2989--234bd051d8b44108a5a1f45062f88f6c.jpg 305 SS 08212016ej 3002--37101469fa6dbe14350f1fdc23ab4630.jpg 306 SS 08212016ej 3005--a3596657216d95529793946ec8e4a491.jpg 307 SS 08212016ej 3006--59e419aeb971f0f25239858919b4a706.jpg 308 SS 08212016dg 5611--b0a37fba07f267cbe3424688e22b2082.jpg 309 SS 08212016ej 3012--67ac47cea55062623a7ee17f42662f30.jpg 310 SS 08212016jg 1257--bbdcdf66f7168e02f5e63789acac0dfb.jpg 311 SS 08212016ej 3017--df3772ed9b2cf09dd82c94e4741f5193.jpg 312 SS 08212016ej 3019--9d84da532e25c6f53400d0c94be6421e.jpg 313 SS 08212016dg 5696--7d6e87197ae94d2f4f92ca4ca1a5ad29.jpg 314 SS 08212016dg 5732--53387f585632ba81bf94b8ec74a2e2f1.jpg 315 SS 08212016dg 5763--3cba4b9c6a9c09fed7153fbe201464ec.jpg 316 SS 08212016ej 3237--498e870726e2b8e4a4509dc71d5ed5dd.jpg 317 SS 08212016jg 1273--909f810d6dbb04d1ad7ffc4bd7f2c797.jpg 318 SS 08212016ej 3282--fcebe06a2df6ef14db4affbf0c7936f2.jpg 319 SS 08212016ej 3292--8c2f3b5315ea89d47f32a86094578eb8.jpg 320 SS 08212016dg 5803--10b90f0d8450fb823baa3847172ea299.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:Maryse Category:Becky Lynch Category:Naomi Category:Carmella Category:Natalya Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Nikki Bella Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Lana Category:JoJo Category:Andrea D'Marco Category:Maria Menounos Category:Renee Young Category:Lita